


Three Times | Reddie Oneshot

by PrinceCupcakee



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCupcakee/pseuds/PrinceCupcakee
Summary: Three times. Richie had tried to tell Eddie how much he loves him three times. The two times it failed, and the one time he did it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 33





	Three Times | Reddie Oneshot

III

‘No no no,’ Richie panicked, tears falling faster and faster down his cheeks. “He’s still in there! We have to help him!” The man screamed, struggling to get from his friends’ grips. A sudden surge of strength took his body and pushed his friends aside, running back into the crashing house. It was crumbling and it was crumbling quickly.

“Richie, no!” He heard the other Losers say. He ignored them. He had already lost one Loser, he refused to lose two.

‘Get to Eddie. Get to Eddie. Get to Eddie.’ Richie chanted. He felt no fear running and dodging inside of the house. He needed Eddie and he won’t be going anywhere without him. Not again. He could barely feel the scrapes on his arms and legs caused by the wood crashing onto him. ‘Tell him you love him. Tell him you love him. Tell him you love him.’ He sobbed repeatedly. He made a promise to himself, he would tell Eddie everything once they’ve left the damned house. And he is going to do it. This isn’t his first time trying to tell Eddie how he feels. This is actually the third time. And hopefully the successful one.

He needed Eddie alive. He didn’t see life the way it’s supposed to be without him.

I

Richie looked at himself in the mirror, his hands brushing around his hair trying to tame it. ‘Today is the day, Tozier. You’re going to tell Eddie you love him,’ he said to himself. He had planned everything out. On Eddie’s fourteenth birthday, the Losers would meet up at the Quarry and he would run a bit late (so that everyone’s attention wouldn’t be on him and they would all be doing something else already.) He would go there looking all handsome and perfect, holding a bouquet of flowers. Eddie wouldn’t know about that though, as he would be hiding them in some of the bushes. While all the other Losers were playing something in the water, he would be alone with Eddie giving him his gifts and then confessing to him his undying love. Then, Eddie would smile at him, call him stupid and they would make out behind a bush. At least, that was the plan.

He had already gotten the flowers and the perfect outfit. Ripped-but-not-so-ripped jeans, a nice plain shirt and a nice denim jacket with flowers printed on its sleeves. He even got contacts. Richie was clearly overthinking everything. He spent five minutes debating whether or not to ride his bike to the Quarry. He was afraid that if he rode his bike, it would mess up his outfit, but if he walked there he would be all sweaty and gross, and Eddie wouldn’t like that. He ended up riding his bike excruciatingly slowly.

He got there 30 minutes late —later than he wanted— and carefully placed the flowers behind a bush. He took a deep breath and walked over to the group, masking his nervousness with a smile. ‘Fuck, shit, no,’ Richie worried. The group wasn’t playing in the water, they were all together paying very close attention to each other. Of course, he came during a game of truth or dare. “Eddie! Truth or dare?” Bev asked, smirking.

“Truth,” Eddie replied. Richie just took a seat beside the asthmatic boy, pretending to give a shit. All he really wanted was to kiss him already.

“Who do you have a crush on?”

“Oh, um… h- she uh, you don’t know…her,” Eddie said embarrassed.

Richie’s heart raced. ‘her? Of fucking course, it’s a ‘her’! What the hell were you thinking? You thought you could kiss him? Nice try, Tozier, your little crush is fucking straight!’

He then decided against his plan. He just wouldn’t tell Eddie. But before he left, he glanced back at the flowers with a sad look on his face.

III

The man in glasses sprinted back to where he left the love of his life, tears pouring from the poor man’s face. With a sharp turn, he saw him. “Eddie,” he said to himself breathlessly. He ran faster than he ever did before with no time to spare his arms reached out in front of him. ‘Just a little closer’ He reached. Then, a cracking sound could be heard above him, and everything went black.

II

The second time Richie tried to confess to his best friend was unplanned. All the other Losers had left the Clubhouse to go home and only Richie and Eddie were there. Richie, because, he’s Richie and Eddie because he was mad at his mother. The plan was that Eddie would stay over at Richie’s house for the night because of this ‘fight’.

Eddie was going to come out to his mom that afternoon. He was going to tell her that liked boys, and girls, tell her that he would love both genders. But right before he said, ‘I’m Bisexual’ his mother cursed at ‘the fags’ saying that they messed up the world with same-sex love. Eddie didn’t say anything after that, just picked up his things and told his mother that he was meeting up with his friends. Eddie ranted to the Losers after that, angry and disappointed. Richie extremely angry, offering to go to Eddie’s house and give his mother a piece of his mind.

The day went on, and everything had calmed down, and Richie and Eddie stayed back. They played on the hammock together and somehow got to the conversation of the future.

“I wish we could leave Derry already,” Eddie said dreamily.

“We?”

Eddie, without Richie noticing, blushed, “If I leave, I want you to come with me. If that’s okay with you,”

“Of course, Eddie,” It was rare that Richie didn’t use some ridiculous nickname and used Eddie’s full name instead. Only Eddie ever got to see this, the calmer side of Richie’s obvious character.

As Eddie sat on the hammock appreciating Richie’s support, Richie was panicking. ‘I love you, Eddie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’ll follow you wherever you go.’ The words were so close to falling out of Richie’s tongue, so close to telling Eddie how much he meant to him.

“I-“ Richie nervously began.

“We should head back- oh. Were you going to say something?” Eddie asked after cutting Richie off accidentally.

“I- uh… no. We can go to my house now,” Richie smiled.

III

Richie could feel nothing. But he could also feel everything. It didn’t make sense to him either. He isn’t sure where he is, it just feels like he’s floating. He worried that he was caught in the deadlights, but something felt different about this. “Rich?” Richie looked back, his heart swelling. He could barely contain himself as he ran at Eddie, arms wrapped around each other almost immediately. “What are you- where are we?”

“Dead.”

“Excuse me?” Richie asked confused.

“We’re dead. I was surprised at first too, I had no idea where I was, but it made sense after watching you running to my dead body,” Eddie’s voice was soft in an angry sort of way. “Why the hell did you come back? You- your dead now! You shouldn’t have come back for me! You could have-“

“I love you,” Richie said quickly, feeling his chest tighten. ‘Okay, dipshit. That was fucking garbage. You had two chances to them perfectly before and you didn’t do it. Now you cut him off while he’s mad at you and you’re apparently dead? The fuck?’ Richie mentally scolded himself.

“What?”

“I- I love you?” It came out more like a question. He took a deep breath, “I love you. I have been in love with you since we were kids. I wanted to tell you I just never really-“

“You fucking tell me now, dipshit!? Was I not obvious enough for you? I fucking ran to you for everything? I fucking love you, Richie, but holy shit, you are so unbelievably stupid! You could’ve, maybe, I don’t know, tell me when we were alive?!” Eddie ranted.

“I don’t… understand?”

Eddie took a deep breath, “I love you. You are stupid. You are idiocy. You have no brain. Not a single brain cell,” Eddie said slowly, sarcasm on every word.

Richie just stood there, confused. “You could’ve, you know told me when we were actually alive and not dead. Because I love you, and you are a dumbfuck,”

“Can I kiss you?” Is the only thing Richie had the strength to say.

“Oh my god, you are so fucking dumb!” Eddie shouted, grabbing the collar of Richie’s shirt and kissing him. Richie instantly kissed back, not bothered by the fact that Eddie called him stupid multiple times. He’s used to it anyway.

They pulled away eyes locked and smiles painted on their faces (well Richie’s was goofier while Eddie’s was a little stricter seeing as Richie couldn’t catch on no matter how many times he tried.) “I love you,” Richie said finally, unsure what else to say.

“I love you, too, dipshit,” Eddie smiled.

Just like that, Richie’s former enthusiasm returned, his grin widening and his eyes sparkling. “Holy shit! I just got Eddie Kaspbrak, assholes!” Richie screamed to no one, “Eddie, baby, we gotta get the other Losers here too. We can’t have our gay wedding without them,” Richie smiled pulling Eddie close.

“I just kissed you, asshole,”

Richie, ignoring him, “I feel like it should be huge, you know what I mean? Like, titanic and rainbows everywhere,” Richie smiled at Eddie. Eddie just laughed.


End file.
